Pyrrhon
Pyrrhomaniac is a character from FORUM: The Manga. Skills Pyrrhomaniac excels at combat and warfare of all types in all levels (except at dust usage). He also possesses a wide array of armaments and extensive armor, though much of it cannot be seen. He is also very good with technology/machinery. Pyrrhomaniac also has remarkable mountaineering/climbing skills. Appearance Pyrrhomaniac wears a plain olive green cap, long sleeved brown shirt, dark blue pants, brown military boots and a black overcoat, along with a fully equipped RRV-esque (Rhodesian Reconnaissance Vest) harness under the overcoat. Pyrrhomaniac himself appears to be rather short, but a well-toned and lean man from anywhere late twenties to his mid thirties with dark brown hair. He also always wears black bulletproof sunglasses that are also capable of limited thermal imaging and night vision. If it is raining, he will wear a hooded cloak instead of the overcoat. Aura Passive Pyrrhomaniac's passive aura function is to maintain his youthfulness. Active When actively used, Pyrrhomaniac's aura serves as a super shock-absorber/force-absorber. It is also used as as performance enhancer, boosting various aspects such as strength and speed. Emergency Sometimes in cases of emergency (term is used loosely), he will automatically become invisibility at the expense of strength, running speed, and his ability to block (appearing as a shimmer when moving). This seems to be ingrained as a reflex. He will also be unable to use any other aura ability for the next 24 hours. If hit while cloaked, it will cause him to instantly de-cloak. ''Note: He can only use one ability at a time. He also has absolutely no other ways of using aura (for example, he cannot unlock others' aura or heal).'' Personality Pyrrhomaniac is good at following and giving orders/instructions (maybe too good at the former) (kind of like Freckles in RvB, but more like a junior officer), logical but capable of creativity, (usually) a man of few words, careful, strong willpower, valorous, weak sense of ethics and morality (for example, he does not mind brutality or torture), flexible/adaptable, strong fighter, alternating between immature & mature, secretive (to variable degrees), believes unnecessary death is unnecessary. Hobbies/likes Video games, technology/engineering, history, the art of war, reading, cleanliness/neatness, mountaineering/rock climbing, hearing PerhapsTheOtherOne insult people, honorable/chivalrous behavior, logical reasoning, knowledge, fire and explosives, ROE (Rules of Engagement) (orders override this, however). Dislikes Rather intolerant of stupidity (though chances are that he won’t show it), dishonorable behavior, Lack of reasoning, pacifists (this is variable). Bio Due to his crash, his memories prior to the crash has auto-locked itself within his brain (due to his defensive training), effectively making him behave the same way as a person who has amnesia. However, he does know that his name and that he has lived for a long, long time, spending a lot of that time hunting for knowledge (this cannot be confirmed at this time). It is evident that he has had very extensive training and experience in the field of combat. Furthermore, when coming across things he is familiar with (which are, for the most part, the things that fell with him and what he brought), he does know how to use it and what it does (hence how he is able to use his weapons and maintain his fighting style). The crash has also caused him to suffer from something similar to split personality, so he may be inconsistent with his personality (and may create hypocrisy). Despite this, he did not actually suffer brain damage. Sometimes, he may use certain vocabulary that does not belong in the world. In addition, the crash has also caused him to be unable to use his combat skills and abilities to its full extent. Pyrrhomaniac appears to not know how to use dust except as makeshift elemental grenades/explosives. He is also not very good at responding to dust-users in combat (but will be able to adapt to the situation). It is likely that as time passes, he will become more capable as he familiarizes himself with the world. There is a tendency for Pyrrhomaniac to follow WC-83 (sometimes to the latter’s annoyance) due to his authority as (ex-)captain and sheriff, but at the same time respects Angren Ture due to his extensive knowledge and learning habits. Armaments, Armor, and Combat Possesses a wide array of armaments and extensive armor. Further details on weapons and armor are classified aside from what is observable. Known Armor A fully equipped RRV harness under a long overcoat. However, it is obvious that there is some sort or additional armor underneath the clothing due to his rather “bloated” appearance. It is also known that he has an airtight collapsible helmet (similar to how the Dead Space collapses/expands) that activates from underneath the back collar of his shirt. Known Weapons Primary *Extendable baton, attached to the sleeve opening under the wrist (cannot be seen if not drawn). Pyrrhomaniac uses this weapon the most. It is drawn by a very particular downward sweeping movement (to a degree similar with the how the androids in RWBY activate their blades). The baton is used both in its collapsed form as well as its extended form with equal skill. (Do not underestimate the baton; he can more than easily cause you extreme pain with it, with the exception of PerhapsTheOtherOne and possibly Parrot Grass). *Shortsword/Arming sword, worn with its sheath on the back outside of the coat like how one would wear a quiver of arrows. It has no known special abilities/effects other than extreme durability, sharpness, and strength. *A double-barreled railgun “assault” rifle that shoots 5mm iridium rods up to 500 rods a minute. It has three firing modes: automatic, alternating (barrels take turn firing); automatic, simultaneous (both barrels fire at the same time); semi-automatic. It can shoot up to 300 km. It has three principal types of ammunition, iridium rods, HE rods, and shattering rods (rods that fragment in midair and shatter on impact, leaving lots of shrapnel). This weapon is also carried similar (and parallel) to the sword.Railgun also has an underslung grenade launcher that can also fire shotgun shells and miniature rockets. It also has a retractable bayonet that can ignite and/or electrify the edge to increase effectiveness. Secondary *A KA-BAR can be seen on his harness. *Fully automatic pistol that shoots incendiary fragmenting metal balls/pellets (giving it greater capacity due to the smaller size of BBs). Has a maximum effective range of 500 meters. *A slim weapons pack (like in Mass Effect, but slimmer) under the overcoat. Also contains essential protective combat gear (ex. gas mask, NVGs, shield). *A short wakizashi variant carried horizontally under his overcoat directly above the hips (with ends pointing up). *A pair of retractable, concealed gauntlets (for secondary use): One has three retractable, straight-bladed claws that can coat itself with a sticky, flammable substance and ignite it electrically to electrify/burn enemies as well as act as harpoons when launched out of the gauntlet like a projectile. It can eject the line if needed, but the claws must be manually reattached and reinserted to reuse it the gauntlet. Second gauntlet has a unique machine gun capable of firing 2,000 rpm. It shoots 10mm HEDP (High-Explosive Dual Purpose) incendiary rounds, HEP (High Explosive, Plastic) rounds, iridium APFSDS (Armor-Piercing, Fin-Stabilized, Discarding Sabot) tracer rounds, rubber bullets, or Taser rounds. Other *Dust grenades, seen on the harness (function is self explanatory) *A small, wireless transmitter, attached to the harness. It is specifically used to mess up any e-electronic device, capable of jamming, EMPs, hacking, and installing viruses of various types. *Stun grenades, Flares, Smoke grenades, Tear gas, and IR concealing grenades. Combat Style Generally, Pyrrhomaniac likes to deal maximum damage with minimal effort and movement. He also has a preference for using concealed weaponry. However, as a well-rounded fighter, he is capable of quick, agile hit-and-run attacks to slow and forceful blows, making him versatile in combat and able to defeat opponents of any magnitude and at any range. He also prefers a more fluid and graceful fighting style, though he is not restricted to only using this particular style. Weaknesses Weaker against dust-users, clueless about the world (including Grimm) and environment (probably due to his amnesia-esque state) Category:Characters